


Fox On The Run

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Dark Fics - Mind The Tags [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404: Ben Solo Not Found, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Cages, Claiming Bites, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Heat, Forced Pregnancy, Hunters & Hunting, Knotting, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Touching, POV Kylo Ren, POV Third Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rites of Passage, Think Fox Hunts But Omegas Are The Foxes, Underage Rape/Non-con, Virgin Rey, non-consensual mating bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: Dystopian universe in which Alphas indulge in a rite of passage known as a Fox Run during their first rut and must catch and knot an Omega in forced heat to be considered a man. Kylo Ren is asked to lead the run for a new pack of Alphas, but catches the scent of something in the fox den that makes it too tempting not to join in himself.





	1. Prime Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a story that was originally posted under a different pseudonym, so as to protect my fluff readers. It is properly and heavily tagged and I implore you to read them and abide by them. These are not what you’re used to. This content interests me for deeply personal reasons— and I would not expect anyone to read who isn’t comfortable with it. I’m still the same gross, nonsensical, garbage monster you all know. Thanks for understanding. ❤️
> 
> This is trash but I’m a human trash heap so we’re good.

“Don’t we have anything better than this horse piss?” Kylo grimaced, throwing his cup aside and watching as it clattered across the stone floor.

The compound was restless that night, as it always was before a Fox Run. The tradition had started up some thirty odd years ago, well after the wars and the plagues had come and gone, cutting the world’s population down to a tenth of what it once was.

“Someone’s antsy,” Hux smirked, taking a drag from his own cup.

Kylo rolled his shoulders, leaning back in his chair and drumming his fingers along the old wooden table. “I don’t know why I have to lead them.”

“Because you’re Snoke’s favorite, and you’re bigger than the rest of us. A half dozen teenage Alphas going through their first rut isn’t an easy feat.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Exactly. A bunch of little pricks hopped up on hormones. It’s a bitch.”

“Speaking of bitches…” Hux leered. “I got a whiff of the fox den on my way up. Some prime game in there.”

Kylo huffed out a laugh. “Tasty to be sure, but all the whining and the crying. Makes my dick soft.”

“It’s been too long since _your_ Fox Run. You’ve forgotten how fucking thrilling it is.”

Kylo tried to think back to his own experience, the night in question a haze of instinct and sensation. He remembered his catch, a pretty little blonde that had cried during the entire thing. He seemed to remember liking the crying.

He grinned, shrugging in assent. “I seem to recall you barely caught one during yours.”

Hux flipped him off. “Not exactly easy running with a fucking hard on.”

“Then you went and mated the little piece.”

Hux grinned deviously. “I’ve had a lot of fun with Rose over the years. She barely even nips at me now when I fuck her.”

Kylo barked out a laugh. “I think you like her teeth.”

“I would never tell _her_ that though, she’d stop to spite me.”

“When are you going to get her pregnant again? You know Snoke expects a boy.” 

“She’s due for a heat soon. I think it’s a good time for another. Delia will be one soon.” 

Kylo nodded in agreement. “Good idea. Snoke won’t let you keep the girl if you can’t give him a boy as well.”

“I know. Rose would knife me. I keep telling her Delia is bound for the Fox Run but it doesn’t deter her. She loves that kid.” He threw up his arms in defeat, obviously not understanding his mate’s fascination with the little girl.

Kylo stood, stretching. “I think I’ll have a look at the den before bed. See if there’s anything worth joining in for.”

“Lucky bastard,” Hux grumbled. “Wish he’d pick me to lead a run every once in awhile.”

Kylo chuckled. “Bet you still couldn’t catch one.”

He was met with another flash of Hux’s middle finger, laughing as he strode from the dining area of the compound. He shuffled down the long tunnel that went below, intent on checking out the fresh batch of Omegas due to be released the following night.

Alphas normally experienced their first rut at sixteen, and a ritual of sorts had sprung up in the last few decades to commemorate their rite of passage. A batch of Omegas in forced heat were released into the woods, the rutting Alphas sent in after. You weren’t considered a man until you caught an Omega in a Fox Run.

It sounded like an easy task, but there were far fewer Omegas than Alphas, and not always enough to go around. Fortunately he’d learned early in life how to assure no one fucked with him, and he’d knotted his Omega good and tight all those years ago.

He’d made his first kid that night, a boy that would be eleven now. Not that he’d ever seen him. Snoke took care of the boys. They went into training camps the minute they could walk to become good little soldiers for his new world order.

A scent wafted across his nostrils, sharp and mouth watering and it stopped him in his tracks. He’d not scented something so fucking sweet in years. For a moment he could only stand with his nose in the air, the scent affecting his entire body and leaving hI’m frozen in place.

 _Mine_.

His brain screamed at him to track it down. To fuck it into the floor and bend it into submission. His blood roared in his ears, his limbs lurching forward as he stalked further down the tunnel in search of its origin. The den was up ahead, knowing the source of that sinful scent had to be close.

 _Mine_. _Mine_. _Mine_.

He blew through the door with a sharp kick, it nearly flying from the hinges with the force of the blow. His eyes darted around in search of the intoxicating scent that still burrowed into his skin, passing over the cages of frightened Omegas before settling on one.

She was small, _too_ small. She couldn’t be any older than sixteen. She was draped in what looked like nothing more than an old pillowcase, holes cut out for her arms. He drifted to her cage with purpose, pressing his face as close as the bars would allow. She cowered into the corner, trying to put as much distance between her and him.

Her scent washed over him like a wave, igniting a feral urge in him that made him want to tear open the bars to get at her. He grinned wide, admittedly liking the way she tried to get away. “Tell me little fox, what’s your name?”

She sneered, rearing back before spitting at him. He could have had her whipped for that, but her fire heated his blood. He felt his cock stirring in his pants at the thought of what else he could have that mouth do.

“Do that again and I’ll shove my cock between your teeth until you choke. I promise you no one will stop me.” 

She whimpered, pulling her knees to her chest as her eyes went wide. He continued to smile at her, licking his lips as his eyes moved over her long legs on display. “I’m going to ask you again, and I suggest you think carefully on your response. What is your name?”

Her lip quivered, her eyes wet with unshed tears. “R-Rey,” she answered. “My name is Rey.”

“I like that,” he hummed. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen.” 

 _Mm_. Riper than he’d originally thought. “A little late for your first heat isn’t it?”

“That’s what they said.”

“Do you understand what is going to happen?” 

A tear escaped her, running down her cheek as she sniffled softly. “They’ll give me something to force a heat, and then some bastard will hunt me.”

He nodded. “Very good, little fox.”

He inhaled deep, her scent filling his nostrils and again giving him the urge to break open her cage and take her on the dirty floor. He restrained himself, knowing how much sweeter she would be if he waited.

“Don’t worry, little fox,” he assured her. “They won’t touch you.”

Her mouth parted, her eyes widening further as she seemed to allow herself hope. He leaned his forehead on the bars, peering inside at her with all the heat her scent sent coursing through him. “But _I_ will.”

She whimpered, trying and failing to fold herself further into the corner. He stood then, giving her one last heated look before leaving the den. He wore a lazy grin as he strolled back to his quarters, thinking this year’s run might actually be interesting.


	2. Ripe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye you guys are sick and I love it. *snuggles you in my trash heap*

“You’re tense,” Hux noticed. “What’s got you in a knot?”

Kylo shot him a glare, his skin feeling tight. He’d been out of sorts all morning, the little fox’s scent plaguing him long after it had left him. He could practically taste it on his tongue, knowing her cunt would taste just as sweet.

The entire day had been hell, Kylo barely able to interact with anyone without almost biting their head off. The only thing that got him through was the thought of those wide eyes  red-rimmed with tears. She’d been so fucking _sweet._ He knew she would be the best fuck he ever had— he could smell it all over her.

He could feel it. Feel his rut sparking ahead of schedule. All from her fucking scent. All the better, he could almost feel her around his knot, tight and wet. He hoped she fought him, oh, he hoped she fought him hard. It would make breaking her even sweeter.

Hux still stood by, expecting an explanation for his dickish behavior. “I’m going to participate tonight.”

Hux’s raised an eyebrow, giving him a curious expression. “Did someone find something they liked in the den?”

He nodded slowly, his mind on the length of her legs from under her dirty pillowcase. “Someone did.”

Hux whistled, nudging him and eliciting a growl from Kylo. “Woah,” Hux laughed. “You _are_ wound up. She must be prime indeed.”

“I’m keeping her,” Kylo stated matter of factly.

“ _You?”_ Hux guffawed. “Mating a tiny Omega? Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Kylo Ren?”

Kylo narrowed his eyes, finding his teasing grating. Night couldn’t get here fast enough.

“Come get me when it’s time,” he glowered. “Don’t fucking let those little bastards anywhere near the foxes before I get there.”

He stalked off, leaving an incredulous Hux in his wake and making for his room. He didn’t want to go after her until it was time. He wanted to be able to catch his little fox on the run.

* * *

He was sweating, his skin so tight it felt as if he could shed it at any moment. He was awash in the cloud of budding pheromones, the fucking pups surrounding him and almost as hyped up as he was. There were six of them, each young and lithe and ready for the night of ahead.

He only saw them as competition.

He knew he was supposed to be guiding them, aiding them in their rite but in that moment he found he cared about none of it. He pulled off his shirt, baring his chest like the rest of them and allowing the Beta to paint his skin. Streaks of black lined the hard muscle of his chest, streaking over his shoulders and down his biceps in an array of patterns that curled up his neck and over his cheeks.

He couldn’t say when this particular practice had come about, someone deciding at some point that it made them look more fierce. He just wanted it done. He just wanted to be let _loose._

He could smell them. Smell _her_. She was close. Somewhere nearby. His abdomen clenched in expectation, his skin ablaze with a need to claim her. They came into view, tied together in a row and he could spot her at the head of them. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, trying to hide herself away amidst the tiny group.

 _Five_. There were only five. Protocol dictated that he let the new presenters have their pick, but he would kill any of them that got in his way. He watched hungrily as the Omegas were painted in similar patterns of red, dressed only in a simple cotton gown that rested at the tops of their thighs. Their arms were bare, the dress held up by thin straps.

When it was done, he had to hold himself in check not to snatch her where she stood. He turned to address the tight group of restless Alphas, leaning in to give them a menacing promise.

“The one at the front. She’s _mine._ If anyone touches her, I’ll tear off their sorry excuse for a dick and shove it up their ass.” 

The young Alphas exchanged wary glances, knowing Kylo’s reputation and nodding back quickly in assent. He turned then to the Beta onhand, nodding that he get on with it. He pulled a tray of syringes from his case, moving between the young men and administering the hormones that would trigger their rut. After, he continued to the Omegas to give them the heat inducing counterpart.

Kylo could smell when everything started to change, a blend of pheromones wafting through the clearing and above it all he could scent _her._ Wild and fresh and _ripe._ He watched as the Beta untied them, the Omegas bolting off into the night to gain their head start. He watched her go with them, disappearing into the dark and taking her heady scent with her.

She wouldn’t get far. He would find her. She was already his. She just didn’t know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya this was too short but I liked where it ended. Tomorrow all smut though. So um, forgive me.


	3. Mine Mine Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy _fucking_ Friday

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

He felt it with each stomp of his feet against the hard earth. Heard it in each pound of his heart in his ears. He tore through the darkness of the forest, led only by her sweet scent that lit up his path like beacon.

He could taste her on his tongue, feel her in his blood, and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he was deep inside her, knotting her, _claiming her._ His cock strained against his pants, begging for the warmth of her cunt.

She’d broken from the others, heading to the North in search of the fence line. He bolted in her direction, following the trail she’d set and feeling her get closer and closer.

His strides were heavy and purposeful, each fell of his feet bringing him closer to his prize. He was hunter and she his prey, the only thing standing between them the short expanse of darkness that curtained beyond his pursuing form.

_There._

He darted to the right, a burst of her scent carrying over the wind. He could smell her heat blooming, the sweet fragrance of her slick practically coating his tongue. He was close. So close.

A scream. She was fucking screaming. Sharp and shrill and he knew someone had gotten to her first. He saw a flash of red, his vision blurring as instinct took over. His feet hit the ground so hard he left deep impressions in the soil, his singular focus in that moment to reach her.

He came upon them in a clearing, one of the younger males holding her by her hair. He’d tore her dress, his little fox fighting him tooth and nail as he struggled to pin her underneath him.

Kylo growled, barreling into the young Alpha and knocking him to the ground. He fought back, throwing his fist but Kylo caught it in his hand. He crushed at the bones, feeling them splinter and break in his grip as the young male cried out in pain. Kylo did not relent, reaching for his jaw and snapping his neck at an unnatural angle.

The male fell still, Kylo letting him fall to the ground in a heap before turning towards what he’d actually come for. She gazed up at him in fear, her eyes wide and stained red with the tears that fell freely from her cheeks.

 _Perfect._ She was _perfect._

He grabbed at her ankles as she immediately lashed out to strike at him. He smiled at her rage, her fire lighting him up like kindling. “Good little fox,” he crooned. “Fight me harder. It only makes the fall more sweet.”

She screamed, slapping at his face and he felt her nails scrape over his eye and down his cheek. He felt a bloom of pain in their wake, and he knew if he could see it there would be a bisected mark; proof of her fight.

He pressed his knee between her legs, lowering his body over her thrashing form as she snarled beneath him.

“ _Get the fuck off of me!”_ She spat at him then, pushing at his chest feebly.

He huffed out a laugh, lowering to her neck to run his tongue over her gland. Her snarls morphed into whimpers, his tongue across the heated flesh a relief to her inner flames despite her protests.

“N-no,” she sobbed. “No, _please.”_

 _“Shh,_ little fox. I’m going to take care of you,” he murmured, his chest rumbling with a purr to set her at ease.

She continued to struggle, clearly fighting against her natural instincts to submit. He propped up on his hand, peering down at her disheveled form. She was smeared with the inky black of his ritual markings, the dark blending with the red to leave a macabre painting across her body. Her dress was torn to the waist, nothing beneath to hide her slick drenched cunt from his eyes.

He sunk two fingers into her warmth, slick gushing onto them to soak his hand. She futilely attempted to push away his hand, her movements clumsy as she fought against her own body.

“Stop it,” she sobbed. “ _Please,_ stop it.”

He pumped his fingers in and out of her, shushing her as he did so. “It’s okay, little fox. You need this. It’s okay to want it.”

“I _don’t_ want it,” she whimpered. “Please don’t do this.”

“You don’t? Even when your tight little pussy is swallowing up my fingers like this? You’re just begging for a knot. Begging for me to fill you with my cock.”

He reached for her dress with his free hand, tearing its remnants away from her body to leave her nude. Her pert breasts begged for his tongue, and he leaned to drag his tongue over a taut peak before pulling it into his mouth. She jerked at his hair, pulling it at the root to attempt to get him off but he only sucked harder, all the while thrusting into her with his fingers.

She moaned low, her body yearning for what her mind wasn’t as she slowly became a slave to her own designation.

“Good girl,” he praised against her skin, nipping at her nipple and causing her to cry out. “Such a good girl. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“Please don’t,” she whispered with less conviction. “I don’t want it.”

“ _Shh,”_ he urged. “You will. You _will.”_

He tugged at his pants, pulling them from his hips to release his thick cock from its confines. It jut out proudly between them, dark red in the moonlight and leaking at the tip. She whimpered at the sight of it, trying to scramble away from him but he settled his weight over her to hold her in place.

His cock slid through the drenched folds of her cunt, moaning low in his throat as Rey mewled. She’d been reduced to a fit of soft sobs, her eyes shut tight as she tried to block out what was happening. He grabbed her chin roughly, turning her face to his.

“Open your eyes, little fox. I want you to _watch_ me break you.” 

Her eyes fluttered open, tears falling silently from the corners as he began to press inside her. She stretched around him like a too-tight glove, squeezing at his aching cock in what had to be pure bliss. He couldn’t stop himself from taking her, slamming through her virginity as if it were nothing and causing her to cry out in pain.

His Alpha instincts had kicked into overdrive, seeing nothing beyond a blur of colors as sensation took over. He pounded into her roughly, Rey was caught between deep moans and choked sobs as her body accepted him even as she begged him to stop.

“So fucking tight,” he grated, slamming into her slick channel as it fisted around his stiff cock. “I knew you’d be so fucking tight. You love this, little fox. You love being stuffed full of my Alpha cock.”

She shook her head vehemently, all the while her mouth parted in forced ecstasy. His tongue fell to her heated gland, sucking it messily as his tongue rolled over it in wide laps. She angled her neck away, still fighting him at every turn even as her pussy sucked him in greedily below.

He could feel his balls drawing up, that white heat building in his spine and blooming outwards as his knot tingled with impending orgasm. He thrust harder, wanting to feel her tight little cunt spasming around him before he knotted her.

“Come on, little fox. Come for me,” he urged as his teeth nipped at her seared gland. “Your body loves this. Give it what it needs. Give yourself over to me.” 

She cried out at the contact, her body beginning to convulse as her pussy fisted around him like a vice. She whimpered as she came, whispering a chorus of _NoNoNo_  like a mantra. He felt himself chasing after her, driving home to fill her still quivering channel as his knot began to swell inside her.

He reared back, her eyes going wide as she screamed for him to stop. Her words did nothing to deter him, his teeth sinking into the bend at her neck all the same. He felt the bond settling, her scent flooding his tongue as their essences wound into one another’s, making them one.

She sobbed freely, her devastation at having been mated to him creeping across the newness of their bond and causing him to smile. She’d see it his way. Eventually. He rolled to his side, pulling her along with  him as she lay slack and lifeless in his grasp. He stroked at her hair, her hate still seething just below the surface and causing his knot to swell further.

She was full of him now, his cum filling her to the brim and leaking over and he knew she’d walk away from this with his kid in her belly. He’d even let her keep it if it was girl. Some Alphas threw them away.

Her eyes bore down on him with an anger that boiled just underneath the surface, a soft laugh escaping him as he took in her fierce form. “You still want to kill me…”

She snarled with rage, jerking away from him. The action only resulted in a tugging of his knot, causing him to shudder as more hot cum flooded into her.

He tapped at her nose, running a finger along her lips as a grin played on his features. “It’s just us now, little fox. I caught you fair and square. You’re mine whether you like it or not.”

He pulled her against him, nuzzling into her hair as she ceased her struggling, accepting her fate. She was his now. His pretty little fox and he would never let her go. He’d never felt more triumphant, his basest instincts sated as his Alpha blood cried out in victory.

_Mine mine mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are cool thanks for reading yo
> 
> Also I contemplated doing some weird flash forward pregnant sex epilogue at a friend’s request, yay or nay?


	4. Eyes Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want an epilogue you get an epilogue

Kylo was more than ready to be back in the comfort of his own quarters. It had been a grueling day, one of the sub colonies under Snoke’s thumb had been late on their tribute and Kylo had been ordered to lead a small group to deal with it.

It hadn’t ended well. He didn’t know how he was going to explain the mess to Snoke, choosing to report in the morning so that he could hurry back. His skin thrummed with excitement, knowing his little fox would be right where he’d left her.

He pushed through the door, grinning wide to find her nude and still sprawled over his bed. She glared at him as he approached, the fire in her hazel eyes bright enough to rival the crackling flames in the hearth. Her wrists were still bound to his headboard, leaving her arms hanging limply over her head.

“Don’t look at me like that, pet,” he tutted. “It’s your own fault you’re tied up. Can’t have you trying to escape again. Too big a risk for the pup.” 

Her rounded belly sloped outwards in front of her, her breasts swollen and heavy above it. He shucked off his clothes, strolling across the room to to crawl over her. He ducked to drag his tongue over her darkened nipple, a taste of sweetness spilling from it and causing him to hum in approval. Her milk had come early, and he was more than happy to indulge.

She tensed, the relief causing her pleasure even as she tried to pull away from the heat of his mouth. He chuckled softly, nipping at the now taut peak with his teeth and eliciting a gasp from her.

“Still the fighter, little fox. I’ll never get tired of it,” he hummed. “Did Rose feed you?” 

She gave him a stiff nod, eyes still narrowed with distaste. He raised up on his hands, peering down at her with amusement. ”I don’t know why you’re being so difficult. You enjoy me as much as I you.”

“ _Lies_.” 

“Oh, really?” He trailed his hand lazily down her body, rubbing slow circles into the tight skin of her stretched stomach before drifting further to slide his fingers between the slick folds of her cunt. She was already wet— in fact his favorite aspect of her current state was that she was almost _always_ wet. He might keep her pregnant all the time simply for the extra level of responsiveness it seemed to give her.

She whimpered as he dipped his fingers inside her, slick gushing over his hand lewdly. “It seems like you enjoy it very much.”

She shook her head even as the walls of her pussy clenched around his fingers, her hips rolling forward into his touch. “It’s all your fault,” she growled. “I _hate_ you.”

He chuckled, grinding his fingers deeper inside her as she moaned louder. “You say the words but there is a lot less bite than there used to be.”

She bit her lip, shutting her eyes tight as she mewled quietly. He glanced down to watch as his fingers squelched inside her, her cunt a dripping mess and his already stiff cock ached to fill her. He looked back at her, leaning close as his lips trailed over her jaw.

“Is this not enough for you, little fox? I can give you more. I can give you _everything._ You need only ask.” 

She bit down on her lip harder, shaking her head vehemently in protest and he sighed. “Don’t fight it. Don’t fight _me._ Give in.”

She sighed, her mouth falling open as he bent his fingers to rub at the sensitive spot just inside. She gasped, her eyes flying open as her back arched. “That’s it, little fox. Come for me, come for your Alpha.”

She shook as she came, slick pooling outwards and leaving a damp patch on the heavy blanket of his bed. She breathed shallowly as she came down, her thighs still tense and soft whimpers escaping her.

“It’s not enough is it?” he pressed. “You need more. You need to be stuffed full of my cock until my knot is stretching you to the breaking point.”

Her lip trembled as she slowly nodded her head, her eyes wet with tears as she fought her own shame. “Good girl. You’re such a good girl. Shh, little fox,” he soothed. “I’m going to give it to you.”

He knelt between her legs, fisting his cock and guiding it to her entrance. He pressed the head inside, the tight walls of her pussy swallowing his length easily with the aid of the copious amounts of slick from her orgasm. He pushed deep, splitting her wide and groaning as her warmth fisted him.

“So fucking good,” he breathed. “You take my cock so well, little fox.”

She moaned low, her eyes shut tight and he gripped her chin as he halted his movements below. “You know the rules, Rey. Eyes open. I want your fucking eyes on me.”

She looked up at him, eyes dark with need as he began to thrust into her. Her belly pressed against his abdomen, each thrust causing him slide against it. He laid a palm against the tight skin, feeling the kick of a tiny foot against his hand.

He grinned, huffing out a breath as he slammed into her below. “Already strong. I bet it’s a boy. Snoke will be pleased.”

Rey whimpered, shaking her head even as a moan escaped her. “ _No,_ they’ll take him.”

“Shh,” he cooed. “That’s just how things are. I’ll give you another. I’ll give you a dozen until you have all the girls you want. Anything you want, little fox.”

He felt the familiar pull of her cunt fluttering around his cock, so close to coming and he allowed himself to fuck up into her faster to chase his own climax. Heat bloomed in his abdomen, liquid fire flooding his cock as he grunt through his orgasm. He held deep inside, his knot swelling to stretch her and he shuddered with pleasure.

He reached to untie her wrists quickly, pulling her against him and caging her in with his arms. She nuzzled into his chest, unable to fight her omega instincts and through it all he could still feel her fight through their bond. Feel the way she detested the way he made her feel. It was amusing, watching her slow descent from revulsion to want. He knew a day would come soon when she sought _him_ out _._ He need only bide his time. After all, she was made to please him.

“I still hate you,” she whispered.

He pressed his lips to her brow, smiling into her skin. “I know little fox, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight that’s the ending for realskies thank you and goodnight


End file.
